Pretty Boy
by snipershezz
Summary: In which Yondu is feeling his age and Kraglin makes him see how amazing he really is.


**Characters: **Yondu Udtona, Kraglin Obfonteri

**Relationships: **Yondu Udtona/Kraglin Obfonteri

**Tags: **kinktober, established relationship, light angst, self-deprecating thoughts, self-esteem issues, self-worth issues, mirror sex, hand jobs, idiots in love, all the love, romance, because at this point I'm steering into the inevitable,

**Warnings: **None.

**Summary: **In which Yondu is feeling his age and Kraglin makes him see how amazing he really is.

**October 4****th**** \- Prompt Four: **Mirror Sex

**A/N: **Getting old, it sucks but life is a beautiful, horrific journey and that's the part you gotta hold onto :)

The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)

**Part Four of **_**Kinktober 2018**_**.**

#kinktober

* * *

Yondu never felt old.

Until he looked in a mirror.

He never knew his exact age, but by estimation he was in his fifties now.

The Centaurian ran a hand across his beard with a sigh, the grey was getting obvious now.

His pants hung open, belt following the lines of the soft paunch that hadn't been there a few years ago.

He sighed again, hand running over his implant.

Thank God he didn't have hair. He was almost positive he'd be receding by now.

He still had another ten or so years in him – if he survived it – before he had to think about retirement.

Christ, if that wasn't a depressing thought.

He jutted his jaw out, growling at himself for his vanity, and hiked his pants up over the chunk at his hips. Yondu bent his head to zip them up when a pale hand slid over his bare shoulder.

"Hello handsome." Kraglin purred in his ear.

Yondu shrugged him off with a snarl, "Don't."

The Hraxian's eyebrows shot up, "We ain't even left tha cabin yet. Who took tha jam outta your fuckin' doughnut?"

_I did_, The Centaurian thought ruefully.

"I ain't in tha mood Kraglin." He growled, grunting as he sucked in his stomach to do up the buttons on his leathers.

"_Kraglin?_" The taller man said disbelievingly. Yondu never called him that in here, unless he'd really pissed the man off. "What _I_ do?"

"It ain't nothin'." Yondu rumbled, reaching for a shirt, the attempt was thwarted by a set of long fingers around his wrist.

"Nah. What's wrong?"

"Leave it." The Centaurian barked.

"_Yondu_."

The older man rolled his eyes. Stupid beanpole never knew when to leave well enough alone.

"'M – just – feelin' it today." The other man shot him a confused look and Yondu stomped his foot in frustration. "'M – _old_ a'right?!"

Kraglin barked out a laugh, "_What?_"

Yondu sighed in defeat, "'M old an' grey an' fat."

"No, you ain't."

The Centaurian threw his hands up, "Yes I am!" He gestured to the mirror. "I got eyes. I c'n see I ain't as young as I used ta be."

The Hraxian looked in the mirror, running a hand through his rapidly greying mohawk, "None of us are babe – but that ain't a bad thing."

Yondu met his eyes in the mirror, "Look at me an' tell me yer still as attracted ta me as ya were when we first got together."

Kraglin's cloudy blue eyes made a slow perusal of Yondu's form, starting at his feet and drawing all the way up to his eyes. One pale hand came up to grip a chubby hip and the Centaurian swallowed at the sheer _heat_ in those gorgeous eyes. "_Fuckin'_ oath I am."

Yondu snorted, looking away, "Liar."

The Hraxian gripped his chin and brought his face back to the mirror, "_No_. Yer gon' look, an' yer gon' listen. Yer sexy as fuck babe." A hand slid down a well-toned bicep, coming around his ribs and up to tweak a nipple. Kraglin leaned into his neck to nip at the skin there, "Ya getting' grey sure, but now ya got that fuckin' hot silver fox look," the hand slid down his chest and across his paunch, "an' ya may not be that skinny hick from Centauri no more, but yer _strong_ babe, ya c'n knock a man three times yer size an' half yer age out, wit' just yer fist. Yer a force o' nature, ain't nobody gon' cross Yondu Udonta, they too fuckin' scared." The hand slipped down, flicking open the button and undoing the zipper. Kraglin's fingers slipped into the man's underwear and Yondu leaned his head back on the Hraxian's shoulder, melting under that skilful hand. The taller man shrugged his shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze to the rock-hard cock in his hand. "_No_. Open yer eyes." Yondu did as he was told and locked eyes with Kraglin. "Yer gon' watch. Yer gon' see what _I_ see."

The Centaurian swallowed heavily and gave a slight nod.

Kraglin smirked, pressing a kiss into the man's neck, before setting up a slow, languid rhythm.

"Yer goddamn gorgeous Yondu. E'erythin' about ya. Yer strong, an' smart, an' sure – yer a grumpy ol' bastard, but – ya draw people in, hold their attention. Ya enter a room an' everyone's lookin' at'chu. Ya might be gettin' on in years but that don't mean shit – not ta tha crew – who are goddamn terrified o' ya – not ta Pete, who may not act like it most o' tha time but – yer family ta 'im. Definitely not ta me – 'cause if ya were that young, brash asshole from back in tha day – ya never would'a looked at me twice. We never would'a shared tha last ten years together. We wouldn't have fucked an' fought an' stolen our way across galaxies – an' – an' if none'a that happened, them ten years? They would'a just – been _no_ good."

Yondu was enthralled by the sight before him, his crotchety soul filled with goo and warmth. He arched back into the taller man with a grunt, spilling into Kraglin's fingers, chest heaving.

Kraglin gave a satisfied smile, sliding his hand out from the Centaurian's underwear and sucking his fingers clean, holding Yondu's wide, vulnerable eyes the entire time. The Hraxian pressed a kiss to the man's cheek and wrapped his arms around him gently, "I know we don't say this all that much – well – 'xcept if we're drunk – but – I love ya Yondu – I love ya wit' everythin' in me."

Yondu grinned, "Love you too, darlin'."

The Centaurian looked at them both in the mirror and stood up straighter, drawing himself up to his full height. Kraglin still eclipsed him, he was still greying and still getting a bit chunky but that didn't matter.

He was loved.

He was Yondu Udonta.

And he was _fucking _pretty.


End file.
